UNlimited
by Yamagashinoa
Summary: Seung-hoon (winner) et Hansol (Topp Dogg), les enfants des directeur de la halluy Entertainment, ce retrouve dans un nouveau boys band, composé de Taeyong (NCT), Kun (smrookies), Lucas (smrookies),Ji Hoon (Wanna One) et Lai Kuan Lin (Wanna One), comment vont-ce passer leur début? Arriveront-ils à s'entendre? Amour? Amitiée? Trahison ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Pdv ?:

J'était étalée par terre après l'entraînement. Quand la porte de la salle de dance s'ouvrit. L'homme qui avait ouvrit la porte nous dit.

-Le directeur veut que vous vous rassembler, pour vous annoncer une nouvelle.

Puis il partie. Un des autres garçons avec lequel je m'entrainais me dis :

-Hey Hansol, tu sais qu'elle est cette nouvelle ?

-Non, j'en avais jamais entendu parler.

\- Hansol, tu savais que Bà (=papa en mandarin, ça sera expliqué plus tard pourquoi il dis cela ) était rentrer.

\- Non et appa (=papa en coréen expliqué plus tard aussi )n'a rien dit non plus.

\- Donc vous savez rien ?

-Bah non, on savais même pas que le directeur était rentrer.

On se leva pour rejoindre la grande salle.

-C'est bizarre que ni Bà, ni appa ne nous est parler de cette nouvelle.

-Ouais mais ils nous disent pas tout .

-Oui enfin Bà aurait pu nous envoyer un message pour nous dire qu'il rentrait.

-Ouais c'est vrai, on ira le voir après, comme ça il pourra nous dire pourquoi il nous a rien dit.

-Yep.

Je me suis pas encore présenté avec tout ça. Je m'appelle Hansol, Zhang Hansol. J'ai 17 ans. Je suis training à la Halluy entertainement. Je suis le fils de Zhang Yixing et Kim Jong-Dae. Oui mes parents sont gays donc techniquement il ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant sauf qu'ils sont utilisés une mère porteuse. Enfaite je suis plus le fils de Jong-Dae, puisque c'est de c'est spermatozoïde que je suis née mais il déteste que je dise ça. Le garçon à côté de moi, est mon frère, en vérité c'est mon demi-frère, lui il a les gènes de Yixing, on a par contre la même mère. Mais bon, on se ressemble pas pour autant et d'ailleurs on ressemble pas nous plus à nos parents mais bon faut pas chercher la logique. Bref nos parents avec leur amis/ collègue, ils sont créés la halluy pour avoir enfin un label qui traite bien ses idoles. On y est rentrer quand on avait 10 ans avec mon frère mais on a pas eux de cadeaux parce qu'on était les fils des directeurs faut pas croire, les audition on les passe incognito à la halluy c'est un peu comme des auditions à l'aveugle pour les partis chant et rap. C'est que pour la danse qu'il nous vois sauf que l'on ne donne que notre nom à la fin si on a réussi donc oui c'était réglo. On a réussi et puis on a fait notre petit bonhomme de chemin comme on dit. Même si les autres training doute parfois du faite qu'on est notre place ici mais bon on s'en fou.

Bà (Yixing )apparaît, et il commence son annonce.

-Bonjour tout le monde, je vous est rassembler pour vous annoncé que le label à décider d'ouvrir un concours d'une durée d'une journée pour gagner ça place dans un nouveau boys band. Aujourd'hui sera donc une journée d'entraînement, demain vous passerez les auditions et après-demain vous aurez les résultats. Pour les auditions, vous allez passée par trois épreuves chant, rap et danse, vous passerez tous par c'est trois épreuves. C'est-à-dire qu'un chanteur devra passée par l'épreuve de rap et inversement. Par ce choix nous voulons voir vos capacités totales donc n'ayez crainte, si vous ne vous êtes jamais intéressés ni même entraîné sur le chant ou le rap. Bien je vous souhaite à tous bonne chance et bon courage, et à demain.

Je me dirigea avec Seung-Hoon (mon frère ) vers le bureau de Bà. Il y avait son secrétaire à côté de la porte.

-Bonjour monsieur, est-ce qu'on peux voir notre père ?

-Euh non, il m'a demander de ne pas être dérangé.

-Mais on va pas le dérangé on est c'est enfant.

-Oui enfin…

Seung-Hoon ouvrit la porte, d'un coup et si engouffra. Je le suivi avec le secrétaire.

-Monsieur je suis désolé…, dit le secrétaire.

-C'est pas grave, vous pouvez retourné à votre bureau, je m'en occupe.

Le secrétaire partie et on se retourna vers Bà.

-Pourquoi tu nous à pas dit que tu est était revenu, demande Seung-Hoon ?

-Oui c'est vrai pourquoi tu me la pas dit enfin !

On se retourna vers appa qui venait d'arriver.

-Parce que tu le savais pas toi aussi, dis-je.

-Bah non, sinon je te l'aurai dit.

-Tu le savais pas chéri, pourtant toute la direction était au courant, et tu fais partie de la direction comme même, intervient Bà.

-Bah non je le savais pas et ça m'a déçu de toi.

-N'abuse pas non plus appa, dis-je.

-Bref et nous tu comptais nous le dire ou pas, demande Seung-Hoon ?

-Bah non, et je vois pas pourquoi.

-Parce qu'on est tes enfants peut-être, je sais pas moi je trouve ça normale de prévenir c'est enfants quand on revient d'un voyage.

-Vous êtes mes enfants oui, mais vous n'avez pas besoin de tout savoir.

-Si, dis-je. Ce qui fait sourire appa et Seung-Hoon.

-Bon et tu contais nous dire pour ton annonce ou pas ?

-Bah non, sinon vous auriez eu plus de temps pour vous entraîné que les autres et Jong-Dae le savais aussi. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi vous allez pas vous entraîné vous.

-Parce qu'on y participe ?

-Bah oui, quand j'ai dis tout le monde je voulais dire tout le monde y compris vous.

-Ah bon !

-Bah sinon pourquoi vous êtes rentrer dans le label si c'est pour jamais débuté.

-Parce que c'est le meilleure label, dis-je.

-Et parce qu'on vas pas vous faire de la concurrence en allant dans un autre label.

-Oui bon vous y participer donc vous avez intérêt à gérer, nous dis appa.

-Du coup on peut vous empreinté pour s'entraîner, s'exclame Seung-Hoon.

-Ouais comme ça on fera un entraînement en famille, renchéris-je.

-Bah non et je vois pas pourquoi, répond appa.

-Parce que tu es un incroyable chanteur, que appa est aussi géniale en danse et que ça serait sympa et puis sa fait longtemps qu'on a pas fait ça.

-Non parce que ça serai pas juste pour les autres et que j'ai pas envie de chanter aujourd'hui, et que je pense pas que Bà a envie de danser.

-Totalement d'accord avec votre appa, dit Bà.

-Ou enfin vous avez surtout envie d'être ensemble non, s'exclame Seung-Hoon.

-Oui parfaitement donc parté sale gosse, rigole Jong-Dae.

On se dirige donc vers la porte et je me retourne vers mes parents pouf leurs dire :

-Ne faite pas trop de bruit il y a le secrétaire de Bà à côté.

Je ferme la porte avant d'entendre les indignation de appa et le rire de Bà. On va donc dans une des salles pour s'entraîner. Moi je m'entraine sur le chant et la danse. Seung-Hoon s'entraîne lui sur le rap et la danse. Après 4 heure on décide de rentrer à la maison.

Quand on arrive on vois appa et Bà bras dessus bras dessous, qui regarde la télé, on décide d'aller ce changer et de les rejoindre.

-Alors, votre entraînement, demande Bà ?

-Sympa, répond Seung-Hoon.

-Alors les journalistes sont au courant pour votre concours, demandais-je ?

-Non, personne ne les a encore prévenu, dis appa.

-Quand vous aurez fini de choisir il va se passer quoi, demande Seung-Hoon ?

\- Ceux qui nous pas réussi continueront de s'entraîner, les autres vous apprendre à ce connaître, puis ils vont travailler sur l'élaboration de leur album, c'est-à-dire les choix des musiques ou même des création personnelle, apprendre leur chorégraphie, apprendre comment ce passe les live, les interviews, les émissions et autres, pendant ce temps nous on va s'occuper de les promouvoir, à travers des photos et des teasers. Quand ils seront près ils vont donc se lancer et faire leur comeback, dis Bà.

-Et avec de la chance et du talents ils vont réussi à séduire le public et donc avoir des fans, réplique appa.

\- Donc sa va être long, demandais-je ?

-1 mois normalement, répond Bà.

-C'est tout, dis Seung-Hoon.

-Oui enfaite quand ils seront choisis, ils n'auront qu'une journée de libre pour s'installer dans leur dortoirs et apprendre à ce connaître, le lendemain, il choisiront les chansons pour leur album et la chanson promotionnelle, et après ils apprendront les chorégraphie et il débuteront, vu que tout est un peu déjà préparé c'est moins long après ils auront plus de liberté comme par exemple pour chorégraphiée, ou choisir le thème de leur comeback ou autres, mais au début, on va dire qu'il non pas trop de choix, dis appa.

-Et les teasers, ils seront tournées quand dans tout ça, demande Seung-Hoon ?

-Les photos teasers seront postés tout au long du mois, les premiers teasers commenceront 2 semaines avant les débuts officiel si tout ce passe bien, répond Bà.

-Dis-donc vous êtes bien intéressé, dis appa avec un sourire narquois.

-Bah oui vu qu'on une chance de pouvoir faire partie de ce groupe, répondis-je.

-Et puis on est talentueux donc on encore plus de chance d'en faire partie, renchérit Seung-Hoon.

-Ça va les chevilles, dis appa.

-Oui parfaitement, merci de t'inquiète appa, rigole Seung-Hoon.

-Sale gosse, répond appa.

-Bref, vous savez comme même que les juges ne vont pas vous faire de cadeaux, et que les autres training sont très doué, dis Bà.

-Ouais mais t'inquiète pas Bà on va les explosées les autres et violement, dis-je en ayants un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

-Bah c'est pas ton fils pour rien Jong-Dae, dis Yixing.

-Mais c'est ton fils aussi, répond Appa en me frappant sur le torse.

-C'est tellement ridicule comme engueulade, rigole Seung-Hoon, et Bà faut que tu fasses la cuisine car perso j'ai la dalle donc va nourrir ta femme et tes enfants.

-Mais je suis pas une fille, s'énerve Appa.

-Bah j'ai visés personne donc..

-C'est clair appa, donc si tu te reconnaît on y peut rien, et puis on sait tous que dans ce couple t'es la femme, rigolais-je.

-Mais..

Appa commença à me courir après sous les rires de Seung-Hoon et Bà.

Pdv de Seung-Hoon :

Pendant que Hansol fuyait appa je rejoignit Yixing dans la cuisine.

-Seung-Hoon ?

-Oui Bà !

-Je ne sais pas si tu le sait mais toi et ton frère vous faites des plus anciens training, cela fait 7 ans que vous êtes training.

-Oui et donc ?

\- 7 ans en général c'est le temps d'un groupe.

-Je vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir.

-Ce que je veux c'est que ça fait longtemps que vous êtes près à être des idoles, toi et ton frère.

-Oui peut-être mais on était trop jeune lors de la création du dernier boys band de l'agence.

-Oui c'est vrai mais en général, pour éviter un lacement ou même juste pour permettre un meilleure départ d'un groupe on lance en activité solo, le jeune.

-Oui et donc vous nous avez pas lancer car on était vos enfants et que vous vouliez nous protéger encore quelque années.

-Oui c'est vrai mais il n'y pas que ça, en vérité depuis votre naissance vous êtes connu, tout le monde c'est qui vous êtes, où vous allez, le problème, c'est que dans notre société les gays ne sont pas encore accepté, le mariage gays à beau être passé il y a toujours des homophobes.

-Et vous aviez peur qu'il déchaine leur haine sur nous, donc vous vouliez que l'on prenne de l'on prenne de l'âge pour pouvoir mieux encaisser.

-oui c'est ça.

-Tu sais sa fait longtemps qu'on a compris avec Hansol, que parce que nous parents son gays on aura des rageur qui voudront nous voir morts.

C'est à ce moment-là que Hansol et appa arrive en rigolant. Cela me fit sourire.

-Alors vous avez enfin fini, demande Bà.

-Oui, disent-ils tous les deux.

On finit par manger ensemble et à aller ce coucher


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Pdv de Seung-Hoon :

On venait de finir les auditions avec Hansol et comment dire comment c'était stressent. La première épreuve était le chant et comment vous dire que je suis pas très doué en chant mais bon c'est passé on va dire, Hansol lui a beaucoup mieux gérer, en même temps c'est un chanteur. La deuxième était le rap, là j'étais dans mon éléments donc j'ai tout déchiré, Hansol a essayé on va dire, c'était tellement ridicule. La dernière épreuve la danse, et on a tout explosé après tout on danse depuis qu'on sait marché avec Hansol, pour le grand malheur de appa qui est pas très doué pour ce sport, d'ailleurs d'après certains prof on est bien meilleur que appa mais bon lui c'est plus un chanteur et dans se domaine il nous met la misère et de loin. Bà était un danseur donc lui aussi il est très doué en danse.

On a fini très tard car passé tout le monde c'est long, technique appa et Bà était des juges mais pour nous ils se sont fait remplacer, mais ils sont comme même reste pour regarder, d'ailleurs quand j'ai chanter j'ai cru que appa allais ce mettre à rigolé tellement c'était nul je pense. Pour le rap de Hansol là, j'ai cru que les deux allais si mettre mais ils se sont retenu, comme moi. On a pu voir qu'elle que autre performance était ils s'étaient tous très doué, ça sera compliqué mais bon nous aussi on est très doué. On est donc rentrer tous ensemble et pour nous féliciter de nos bonne auditions, ils sont payés le restaurant. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre il y avait énormément de journalistes qui nous suivais et prenait des photos mais on essayait d'y faire abstraction.

-Donc ça veut dire qu'on fait partie du groupe s'y on est là, dis Hansol.

-Non et de toute façon nous n'avons pas encore délibérer pour savoir qui en fait partie, répond appa.

-On a fait une annonce pour dire qu'on allait décider demain et que donc vous pouviez venir plus tard, explique Bà.

-Bah on était sûrement en train de ce douché, dis-je.

-Bref vous pouvez venir plus tard à l'agence et on est là juste pour vous féliciter car c'était de très bonne auditions et en tant que parents on vous félicite. Donc maintenant on peut manger et arrête de nous parler de cette auditions car on en sait encore rien sur qui est dans le groupe et on voit pas pourquoi vous devriez savoir avant tout le monde, dis appa.

On finit le repas dans la bonne humeur, puis nous rentrons et nous allons se coucher. J'ai hâte de savoir qui est dans le groupe.

Le lendemain :

Pdv de Hansol :

On était dans la voiture qui allait nous amener au label. Je suis tellement excité. On arrive au label. On apprend qu'il faut aller ce réunir dans la grande salle. On voir Bà qui est près du micro, à côté de lui il y a un écran sûrement pour montrer la photo des gagnants.

-Bonjour tout le monde, vous pouvez déjà vous féliciter pour vos très bonne auditions, des applaudissements retentissent dans la salle, bon nous allons vous révéler les garçons pris, nous allons préciser les domaines dans lequel il exerce, leur âge et leur nationalité. Bon commençons. Le 1er est Lee Tae Yong :

I  
l a 22 ans, c'est un rappeur danseur, il est coréen.

Le garçon en question pars accompagnée de personnelle cers une autre salle.

Le 2ème est Quian Kun :

I  
l a 21 ans, c'est un chanteur danseur, il est chinois.

Comme Tae Yong avant lui aussi est dirigée vers l'autre salle.

Le 30ème est Yuk Hei Wong :

i  
l a 18 ans, c'est un chanteur danseur, il est chinos/Thaïlandais.

Je pense que vous avez compris lui aussi il va dans cette salle.

L  
e 4ème est Park Ji Hoon :

Il a 18 ans, c'est un chanteur danseur, il est coréen.

Lui aussi il va dans la salle.

Le 5ème est Zhang Seung-Hoon :

j  
'étais trop content pour mon grand frère, je lui fis une petite tape en signe de félicitations.

-Je t'attends dans la salle, me dis-t'il avant d'aller vers la salle.

Il a 17 ans, c'est un danseur rappeur, il est chinos/coréen.

Et aussi ton fils dis-je dans ma tête.

Le 6ème est Zhang Hansol :

J  
'étais trop content, je me dirigea donc à mon tour vers la porte. J'entendis qu'ils passaient au dernier membres je dis donc au personnelle que je voulais attendre le dernier membres pour qu'ils soient un peu moins impressionné.

Enfin le 7ème est Lai Kuan Lin :

i  
l a 15 ans, c'est un rappeur danseur, il est Taïwanais.

Il me rejoins rapidement.

-Bonjour moi, je suis Zhang Hansol, mais tu peux m'appeler Hansol.

-Bonjour euh, je suis Lai Kuan Lin mais tu peux m'appeler Kuan Lin, et merci de m'avoir attendu.

\- De rien et puis tu es maintenant mon maknae donc je dois t'aider et te protéger après tout, dis-je en faisant un grand sourire qu'il me renvoie plus faiblement.

-Euh oui.

J'ouvre la porte et je peux voir que les membres sont assis autour d'une table, je m'assoie à côté de mon frère et Kuan Lin à côté de moi.

-Bon moi je propose qu'on se présente comme ça on arrivera mieux à communiquer et puis vu qu'on vas bientôt travailler ensemble et qu'on vas peut-être devenir amis ça serait mieux, propose Tae Yong.

On dis qu'on est d'accord.

-Je commence du coup, bonjour, je m'appelle Lee Tae Yong mais vous pouvez m'appeler Tae Yong, je suis le 1 juillet 1995 à Séoul, j'ai 22 ans, j'adore la musique depuis tout petit, Je suis un rappeur mais je danse bien aussi. Je suis quelqu'un de soigner et ordonné.

-Bonjour moi c'est Quian Kun, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Kun, je suis née le 1 Janvier 1996 à Fujian en chine, j'ai 21 ans, je suis donc chinois, je suis un chanteur, mais j'aime bien la danse. Je suis quelqu'un de poli, timide mais je possède de l'humour.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Yuk Hei Wong, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Yuk Hei. Je suis née le 25 janvier 1999 à Hong Kong ,j'ai 18 ans, je suis à moitié chinois, à moitié thaïlandais. Je suis un chanteur, je ne suis pas mauvais en danse. J'aime les jeux vidéos sur ordinateur.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Park Ji Hoon, vous pouvez m'appeler Ji Hoon, je suis née le 29 Mai 1999 à Séoul, j'ai 18 ans, je suis coréen. Je suis un chanteur, je sais danser et je rap un peu aussi. Je suis un enfant acteur.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Zhang Seung-Hoon, vous pouvez m'appeler Seung-Hoon, je suis née le 11 janvier 2000 à Busan, j'ai 17 ans, je suis le grand frère de Hansol, je suis un danseur et je suis passionné par le rap aussi.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Zhang Hansol, vous pouvez m'appeler Hansol, oui je suis le petit frère de Seung-Hoon. Je suis née le 15 juin 2000, j'ai 17 ans. Je suis chinois et coréen. Je suis un danseur mais je me passionne moi pour le chant. Je suis quelqu'un de toujours de bonne humeur mais je ne peux pas rester en place.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Lai Kuan Lin, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Kuan Lin, je suis née le 23 Septembre 2001, j'ai 15 ans, je suis donc votre maknae. Je suis un rappeur et je me débrouille un peu en danse. Je suis née à Taipei en Taïwan. Je suis Taïwanais. Je sais parler mandarin, coréen et anglais.

-Bon à ce que je vois vous avez déjà fait un peu connaissance, dis appa qui venais de rentrer. Bon je vais vous expliquer comment vont ce passer les prochains jours. Aujourd'hui vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous pour voir votre famille pour ceux qui peuvent et prendre vos affaires car vous allez déménager dans un grand dortoirs le lendemain. Le lendemain, sera libre pour vous, vous apprendrez à vous connaître. L'après lendemain vous allez commencé à travailler sur votre album.

Appa partie après. On resta quelque secondes à ce regardé dans le blanc des yeux.

-Bon on vas peut-être faire quelque chose non, dis-je.

-Ouais, répondit mon frère.

-Vous avez quelque choses à proposer, demande Kun ?

-Pour ma part je veux juste bouger car sa fait déjà beaucoup trop longtemps que je suis assis, répondis-je .

-Donc c'est bien vrai ce que tu as dis tu sais pas rester en place, dis Ji Hoon en souriant.

-Oui je confirme, explique Seung-Hoon.

\- Moi je propose qu'on aille visiter un peu Séoul car moi je l'ai jamais visiter et vu qu'il y a des gens qui sont née à Séoul ici , s'exclame Kuan Lin.

-Donc il y a Tae Yong et Ji Hoon qui sont née ici, dis-je.

-Mais vous aussi vous connaissez la ville, Seung-Hoon et Hansol, répond Tae Yong.

-On est née à Busan et on y a passé 3 ans puis on est allé vivre en chine jusqu'à nos 10 ans après on faisait souvent le voyage entre la chine et la Corée donc non on a jamais visiter Séoul, explique Seung-Hoon.

-Et on peut pas vraiment faire de visite avec nos parents car on est très vite harceler par les journalistes, dis-je.

-Donc nous aussi on sera suivie, demande Kun ?

-Je pense pas si il se « déguise » , répond Tae Yong.

On décide donc de partir de l'agence pour découvrir un peu Séoul, enfin c'est surtout pour pouvoir un peu de se connaître. On remarque d'ailleurs que Kun est un peut comme une maman à prendre soin de nous à savoir si tout va bien. On peut aussi voir un côté protecteur et attentionnée à Tae Yong. Un côté mignon a Ji Hoon. On comprend aussi que Kuan Lin est très sérieux mais il sait aussi bien rigolé. Yuk Hei est très drôle aussi. Donc c'était très sympa comme journée. On a fini dans un restaurant où Tae Yong à a du payés pour tout le monde car c'est notre Hyung.

Après on est rentré pour préparer nos affaires. On a donc passé notre dernière soirée tout les quatre avant notre grand « départ » on vas dire.


End file.
